THE SHOW WITH NO NAME OHSHC VERSION
by neji's-akemi20
Summary: A game show of truth or dare involving the characters of the Host Club. NO FLAMES. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Neverland.**

_THE SHOW WITH NO NAME OHSHC pops up in flashing lights_._ Yes, another version of THE SHOW WITH NO NAME. Due to the courtesy of the Host Club, we were able to get enough cash to buy a fancier auditorium. The Host Club requested that we repainted the 16__th__ century European styled building, pink. Yes, pink. Don't ask. Auditorium lights up and two hosts appear on stage._

Chara: Hello, and welcome to…

Everyone: THE SHOW WITH NO NAME!

Jocelyn: OHSHC version!

Chara: This is our second Show With No Name because we can't think of any better titles.

Jocelyn: If you've read our Death Note version, you kind of have an idea of what this show is about. But if you didn't then we will explain anyway.

Chara: But before that, we have to introduce you to the cast members (besides us).

_Entire Host Club enters in horse-drawn carriages as roses rain down around them. They are all sparkling….how strange. Any who, they elegantly step out of the white carriages, complete with a living room. (Yes, the carriages are that big)_

Jocelyn: This is like a caravan…

Chara: -sweat drops- Yeah.

_Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Kyouya take their seats in empty chairs lined up on stage. Tamaki walks over to Jocelyn and Chara._

Tamaki: -still sparkling and hair flowing even though there is no breeze- Hello, there my fair maidens. You're eyes sparkle like the dawn of a new day. The tears in my eyes are not enough to express the love I feel for you.

Jocelyn: OMG! –swoons- TAMAKI! I LOVE YOU! –pounces on him-

Chara: -runs over to grab Jocelyn- Control yourself!! You'll scare him!

Tamaki: -speaking to Jocelyn- Oh sweet goddess, how I long to kiss thy tender lips, as beautiful as a rose in full bloom.

Jocelyn: -faints-

Chara: STOP TAUNTING HER!!! She'll never leave you alone!

Jocelyn: -revives from faint- TAMAKI! TAKE ME AWAY! TO NEVERLAND!

Chara: -banging head on wall-

Tamaki: Let us go then, my princess. Your carriage awaits you. (literally)

Haruhi: -drags Tamaki by the ear back to his seat- You just can't help yourself, can you?

Chara: -sighs- I guess I have no choice. –motions for security guard-

_Security guard clamps Tamaki to his chair with handcuffs. The security guard happens to be a girl…_

Hikaru&Kaoru: -in sparkling mode- Oh fair shrew, why must you tie up our lord?

Kyouya: Because he's an idiot.

Security Guard: -fumes- -slaps the twins- I am not a shrew. I am beautiful!

Kaoru: Have you looked at yourself -

Hikaru: In the mirror lately?

_Security guard stomps off._

Chara: Ok that's enough. Since Jocelyn is unable to cooperate at this particular moment…

_Camera pans to Jocelyn with big hearts as eyes swooning over Tamaki._

Chara: I will be explaining things for now for this show. So basically, you, the readers are going to write questions of truth or dare to these lovely young men to do things in your reviews. Truth of Dare meaning you can ask them to spill their secrets or dare them to do something….evil..or that will please you. Please ask them a specific question if you wish to ask for the truth. Or just questions if it floats your boat. Be specific on who you're directing your question or dare to. Yes we will make them do your dares…-evil laugh- Yes, this show's existence depends on its audience. That's basically it.

Honey: Yay! Cake time! (wearing bib and holding fork)

Mori: -grunts-

Haruhi: Do you like cake, Mori-senpai?

Mori: -grunts-

Hikaru: Is that all you can say?

Mori: -grunts-

Everyone:…

Kyouya: Do you know how much this is costing us? –checking notepad- Why do we, the stars, have to pay for all of this?

Hikaru&Kaoru: Shouldn't we be getting a salary?

Kyouya: We should, but Tamaki offered to do this for free…

Tamaki: -back in idiot mode- But these poor commoners cannot afford it on their own! Don't you feel any sympathy for them? They must have to eat shoe leather for sustenance.

Chara: -growls-

Haruhi: It's all right Chara-chan. I'm also called a "commoner". Tamaki doesn't know any better.

Jocelyn: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! TAMAKI KNOWS EVERYTHING!!!

Chara: -hits Jocelyn on head with a frying pan- Snap out of it! You were never this bad in Death Note!

Jocelyn: -back to normal- Thanks, Chara. I needed that. Yes, Tamaki flirting with me was like putting me in a trance. –glares at Tamaki-

Tamaki: -puppy eyes-

Jocelyn: How cute!

Chara: Good god. You are bipolar my dear friend.

Jocelyn: I'm not like Mello!

Tamaki: -confused- What's wrong with being mellow? I think it's good for girls to be nice and not vicious.

Mori: -grunts-

Everyone: -twitching-

Chara: So any who, please write questions on truth and dare for these lovely (strange, yet hot) characters.

Honey: -leaping across the room very cutely- CAKE CAKE!

Mori: -grunts-

Tamaki: So all you young, beautiful ladies out there, please come to the Host Club at any time.

Kyouya: We're not in The Third Music Room.

Tamaki: -somehow without handcuffs sulks in corner- I knew that…

Jocelyn: So please write to them! We're looking forward to hearing from you!

Chara: See you next time on…

Everyone: THE SHOW WITH NO NAME OH….um…J….L?

Jocelyn: You guys are so dumb. It's OHSHC!

Everyone: Oh. Ok.

_Cameras pan out as auditorium lights dim._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So please write to us otherwise the show can't go on. We would also like some regular reviews as well! But no flames please. Thanks!


End file.
